The Reason
by KateH12783
Summary: Haley and Nathan return to Tree Hill with their nine-month old daughter. However, upon arriving Haley breaks down and reveals the darkest secrets about their relationship. Is it too late to solve the exisiting problems or can they be worked out?
1. The Reason Part 1

"Haley? You almost ready?" I shout into the bathroom, our nine month old daughter in my arms, waiting for my girlfriend to finish getting ready. It's July again. Time for the annual family reunion. It's great to see the family, but it isn't as if we don't see them anyways. So, we're back here in Tree Hill, sleeping in a motel room, spending hours on end at my family's house. That's right. My family's house. Before Haley and I moved away and went to college together, Mom and Dad were able to reconcile their differences. They're back together now, happier and more pleasant than they've ever been to us. Don't get me wrong, it's good to be home. But it isn't our home any longer. Haley and I have made our own lives. We've made our own family with our daughter, Isabella.  
  
I flush the toilet and quickly wash my hands and face with a cold cloth.as shout through the door. "Yeah" I assure him. Ever since his parents got back together after Dan's heart attack scare, Nate's always worried about making a good impression on them and insists on being present at every family event. He's always embarrassed when we're late. I opened up the door and see him standing there a little impatiently holding Bella. "Oh man I shouldn't of had that country breakfast this morning" I complain to my boyfriend. "And family reunion's always make me sick." I exaggerate slightly, trying to get my point across to him. Even though his parents did a 180 about our relationship it's still a slightly uncomfortable situation. I know I'm dragging my heels, but I don't really want to go.  
  
"Come on. I don't want to be late. They're expecting us, you know?" I remind her, growing impatient with her dawdling. "Mom and Dad haven't seen Bella since she was three months old. You know they can't wait to see her. And why do you keep saying you feel sick? You've been complaining about it for almost two weeks now. Everytime you eat you feel sick." I ask, suddenly becoming alarmed by her recent string of complaints. "Have you seen the doctor yet?"   
  
I take Bella from him and zip her into one of her little Gap hoodies and tie up her small pink Nike sneakers. She doesn't really need them. She's barely even walking yet. I guess I feel the urge to dress my daughter up. It's always been one of my dreams- having a baby girl to dress up in all the cute clothes that weren't around when I was her age. "Thank you sweet Bella." I say, leaning down and planting a raspberry kiss on her forehead. "Let's go see Grandma and Papa."   
  
With Bella squirming in my arms, Nate grabs the diaper bag and the portable crib we've brought along for the trip and closes the door behind us. "I talked to Cameron on the phone this morning while you and Bella were still sleeping. He's really excited to see us." He gleams at me. "Wants me and Lucas to play some basketball with him." Cameron is their six year old brother. Soon after Dan's heart attack, Deb found out she was pregnant. Luckily, along with the heart attack and the new baby also came a newfound relationship between Lucas and Dan. Although you wouldn't exactly call it the typical father-son relationship, it was certainly an improvement over the previous sixteen years. "And from what he told me Danielle can't wait to see Bella again." He's trying to make small talk. To avoid the conversation he knows that we desperately need to have.  
  
I respond quietly, my mind obviously in other places. "Oh yeah?" I work away quietly, trying to adjust the car seat to hold Bella securely in the rental SUV.  
  
"Come on Hales. We haven't got all day." He barks at me, suddenly becoming all the more impatient. "What's wrong with you today?" I am beginning to get sick of his attitude. If he thinks that raising a nine- month old alone while he's traveling the United States for basketball is easy, he's got another thing coming.  
  
"God damnit Nathan. Do you think this is easy for me?" My eyes glisten over with tears as I spit back at him. "Do you think I want to raise Bella alone? Only to see you three or four times a month? This isn't the kind of life I envisioned for us Nate." He takes me in his arms, offering a warm embrace, even though I can feel the distance between us. It's been this way since before she was born- distant- unpleasant. I pull back from him, already regretting what I know I have to say. "I can't do this anymore Nate. Once we're back in Chicago Bella and I are moving out." There. I've said it. It's out in the open. The look I receive shows sheer disbelief. I don't know how he couldn't have seen this coming. 


	2. The Reason Part 2

We pull into the driveway at Dan and Deb's house with unspoken words still remaining inside of each of us. "Do you think that for today, we can just act like everything's okay?" He questions me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Seeing as I never even saw this one coming?" He spits venom at me.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. But it's over Nathan. I'm not going to keep doing this with you." I warn him one last time as I plant the all too familiar fake smile on my face and step out of the SUV. I open the back door and pull Bella carefully from her car seat, standing her on the pavement beneath us as I reach for the paper bag of groceries we brought along. We're greeted almost instantly. Cameron instantly attaches himself to Nathan's legs, admiring his older brother. A shy voice comes from behind me. "Hi Hay- yey." I turn around and look into the innocent eyes of three-year old Danielle. "Hi Izy-Bey-ya."  
  
I give the little dark haired, brown eyed girl a kiss on the forehead and the smile up at my boyfriend's mother. "Hey Deb. Hey Danni." I give the little girl a peck on the forehead.  
  
She puts Danielle down in the grass. "Here, let me take that for you." She offers, reaching for the grocery bag in my arms. "Hey sweetheart." She says, leaning down ever so closely to catch a glimpse of her granddaughter.  
  
I glance down at her protruding belly. "It's okay, Mrs. Scott. Really." I keep a grip on the bag at the same time reaching down to pick up Bella. "Nate? You wanna take this please? Or our daughter?" I snap, motioning towards Bella and the bag of groceries. I watch as Mrs. Scott flinches at the tone I've used with her son. At least she doesn't not see the problems. "Is everyone else here?" I ask, but she's too distracted by her granddaughter to respond. Nathan and I walk to the back yard together, not really speaking as Deb follows behind with Bella in tow.  
  
"Could you please not do this today Haley? Please?" Stepping through the fence I see that everyone else is already here. Lucas, Brooke and their one-month old, Nicholas. Karen and Larry and their five-year old twins, Madison and Mitchell. Payton and Jake are there with Jenny, their two year old daughter Mikayla and it's obvious that they've been to work on their third. Keith and his girlfriend are there with her daughter, Alicia. Jennifer, Nate and Lucas' cousin and her husband, Mike. And Deb's sister Tina and her husband Tim are also present for this bound-to-be dreadful family reunion.  
  
I drop the bag of groceries on the nearest picnic table and run up to my long-time best friend. "Luke!" He embraces me warmly. It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other- almost a year. Asides from a few photos, I've never seen their son and they have never seen Bella.  
  
"Tutor-girl! You're looking fine!" My best girlfriend tells me, also offering a hug. "It has been way too long since I've see you. We're going to have to do something about that." Even though we talk on the phone on a regular basis, it's just not the same.  
  
I offer her a light smile and before I have time to realize what I'm saying I just speak what's on my mind. "Well, after Bella and I get our own place you guys will have to come visit." I don't even have time to realize what I've said as I hear the gasp escape from her as her eyes widen. My smile sinks as well as my mood.  
  
"What happened?" She asks, pulling me into her arms as the tears start to re-form in my eyes. I just shake my head, not even knowing really how to describe what has happened. She notices how visibly upset I am but tries to lighten my mood. "I do have some good news for you! Luke was just offered a job in Chicago. He's going to take it." Her cheery self does help to lighten my mood and I'm thankful for my friends.  
  
"Congratulations Luke!" I offer, sinking back into my best friend's arms.  
  
"Thanks Hales." He puts me at arm's length, trying to get some idea of what's going on. "They offered me the position as head lawyer in Chicago for the new firm they're opening up. Are you sure you're okay Hales?" He's always been extremely protective of me.  
  
I glance around, trying to spot Nathan in the crowd. Noticing that he's over talking to his grandfather and keeping busy with Cameron, I decide now is as good a time as any. I try to hold back the tears, but I know it's only a matter of time until they start again. "I'm leaving him. I can't live this way anymore you guys." I take a deep breath, not wanting to mess up what I'm trying to say. "He's never home. When he is, all we do is argue. It's always something."  
  
Brooke sends Luke a look, letting her know she's got it from there, wanting Luke to keep Nathan occupied long enough to keep him away from the present conversation. "I'm sorry Haley. It's got to be hard on you, with the baby and all." She holds me as I cry lightly.  
  
"He doesn't even want to admit we're having problems Brooke. That hurts the worst. If he'd at least recognize what's going on we might be able to work through it." I sob quietly. "He's after me all the time. Nothing I do is ever right, ever good enough. It's like I'm just there for him to take advantage of me. I can't do it anymore."  
  
She just holds me, not urging me to speak anymore. She knows how hard it is. She's been through it with Luke. The difference is they were able to work past their differences. To move on and have a great life together. For some reason, I don't see that happening with Nathan and me. Instead she just holds me and offers her deepest sympathies to me. "That's a gorgeous little girl you've got there." Her eyes shine and I can see already how much she'd like a daughter of her own to dress up as a little princess.  
  
"Thanks Brooke." I glance over at Isabella who is sitting on her Papa's lap smiling proudly. "She means the world to me. I wouldn't trade that little girl or the new baby for anything in the world." My heart sinks as I realize how the rest of Bella's life is going to play out. She's not going to see much of her daddy with his basketball career and never ending meetings. He's going to miss her first words, her first real steps, her first day of kindergarten. The list goes on and on but it upsets me too much to have to think about all that right now. Deep down, I know that what I'm doing for her is going to be for the best in the long run. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Nate." 


	3. The Reason Part 3

"Haley can we please talk about this?" He asks me persistently. We're back at the motel room and just got Isabella to bed. He reaches out, grabbing me by my arm, causing me to wince in pain. It isn't the first time and I'm almost certain it won't be the last. I pull away from him determined not to let him get me down.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I can't and won't keep doing this with you. I'm sorry. It's over." With that, I turn, reaching for the denim jacket that is hanging over the back of a chair. I grab the extra set of keys to the rental car and leave the motel room, knowing that Bella is in good hands. Despite the way he treats me I know he wouldn't lay a hand on Bella.  
  
I sit in the SUV finally allowing the sobs to rack through my body. My hands are gripping the steering wheel so tightly that they are turning white against my bronzed skin. I quickly let go and brush away the tears, determined not to let this get to me. I have friends and family who will support me one hundred percent and I'm bound to take them up on all of it. I put the key in the ignition and start the car, driving aimlessly. It's been years since we've lived here but it's all the same. I still know my way around.  
  
I end up at 115 Oceanview Drive and park the car in the driveway. Lucas and Brooke are home on vacation for a month and Dan offered them the beach house rather than staying in a motel room. I glance at my clock and realize it's late. Hopefully not too late though. I knock lightly on the door, not wanting to wake up Nicholas. Brooke opens the door almost immediately, clad in comfortable looking pajamas with a book in her hands. "Haley? Are you okay?" She asks, stumbling backwards and motioning for me to enter.  
  
I drop myself onto their couch and silently begin sobbing. "No. I don't know that I can do this Brooke." She sinks down beside me and pulls me into one of her infamous chipper hugs.  
  
"What's going on Hales? I know there's something you're not telling us." She says, referring to herself and Lucas, my best friend, my confidant.  
  
I get a hold of myself knowing that Brooke is going to be able to offer nothing if I can't at least tell her what's going on. "It's Nathan. I can't stay with him anymore." I push up the sleeves from my long sleeve shirt and show her the black and blue bruises along with the fresh purplish ones that are up and down my arms.  
  
"Holy shit. He did this to you?" She asks me in pure disbelief.  
  
"Among other things, yeah." I tell her, finally at grips with what's happening. She shoots me a questioning glance and I decide to just flat out tell her what's been going on. "We've been fighting a lot. He wants Bella and I to travel the country with him while he's got games. I can't just uproot her and move the baby clear across the country. That's no life for a baby." She nods, obviously agreeing with me. Then again, that wouldn't be too hard to do given her circumstances. "He got all upset when I told him we'd just stay put and be there for him when the season is over. He said some horrible things and then left. He was gone for three days... didn't even bother to call and check on his daughter. I just can't keep living our life as a mystery. Either he's in it one hundred percent or he's not in it at all. He's got responsibilities Brooke- a family, granted that we're not married. But I've had enough. The drunken rages have got to stop." I stop, glancing down at my bruised and slightly swollen arms. "Every time he comes home drunk this happens."  
  
I know she doesn't know what to say and realistically I can't blame her. It's not exactly the ideal situation that I've put her in to right now- having to stand up for me against her husband's brother. She takes a deep breath and even though it's evident that she's slightly confused by all that I've dropped on her she speaks to me gently anyways. "I think you need to get out of there now Haley. You shouldn't have to deal with him treating you like that. It's not healthy for either you or Nathan and it's certainly not good to put Bella in the middle of this Haley." I nod at her, knowing exactly where she's coming from but not quite what to do about it. I have a college degree but I never even got a job when I graduated because I was pregnant with Isabella. Since she's been born I've just been a stay at home mom.  
  
"I'm going to get Lucas." She states, jumping up from her position next to me on the couch. She returns a few minutes later, Lucas following beside her. "Look at her arms Luke. Nathan's done that to her." I can tell she woke him up. He's rubbing his eyes, trying to pull himself out of the slumber he was in. His eyes bolt open though when he sees the purplish marks covering my arms and immediately he bolts back in the direction he came from. I burst into tears as I realize what I've put myself through. What the hell have I been thinking all these months since Bella was born?  
  
Brooke moves to comfort me as I see Lucas reappear, storming down the hallway, clad in sweatpants and his Scott's Motors hoodie. "You two stay here. Lock the doors. And Brooke? Keep your cell phone on." He says, heading for the front door, stopping to grab his car keys on the way. He stops at the front door and turns back to us, pulling me into a warm embrace. "You're gonna be fine Hales." He says, trying to calm my jumping nerves. "Are you going to need me to bring anything back with Isabella?" My head is too jumbled up to think and Brooke notices this.  
  
"Just bring her diaper bag. I'm sure it's still packed from the reunion. She can use some of Nicky's bottles for now." She says, kissing her husband before he heads out the door. 


	4. The Reason Part 4

I don't even bother trying to be patient as my fist raps against the metal door to the motel room. Within seconds the door flies open. "What the hell are you doing Lucas? Bella's asleep you know." Nathan demands, the anger already building up inside of him. Without speaking I rage past him, spotting Bella in the portable crib on the other side of the room, still sound asleep. I run to her, lifting her gently, carefully trying not to wake her up. I turn on my heals, reach for the diaper bag and quickly exit the room, putting her in the back end of car, strapping her into the car seat I had snatched from their rental care before I left and quietly close the door.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem man?" I say, finally making my way back to my half-brother, who until now, I had begun mending a sibling relationship with. "How could you treat Haley that way? Huh? She's the best thing that ever happened to you man, and you go and fucking hurt her? Let me tell you this Nate. You might be a big jock, able to stand up for yourself against her, but I'm not gonna let you get away with this one." I decide he's not worth the effort I'm putting on him and turn, heading back to my car as he stands in the doorway bewildered. "You better get it through that thick head of yours that you just lost the two best things that ever happened to you Nate." I say loudly as I sink into the driver's seat of the car and throw the gear into reverse.  
  
I pull into the driveway at the beach house and a wave of relief washes over my body. I've finally managed to calm myself down somehow, not wanting to be so rigid with my niece. I unbuckle her from her car seat and lift her gently out, resting her sleeping body against my own. I reach for the diaper bag and head towards the house. I notice that the girls were both gone from the living room. As I head to the bedroom I take a quick peek into the kitchen and notice they aren't there either. As I reach the doorway to the bedroom the sight before me stops me.  
  
My wife, who once despised Haley is holding her while they talk quietly amongst themselves. "Brooke. I'm pregnant." I hear Haley say to my wife. My eyes widen and my jaw drops drastically. Pregnant? I step inside, not wanting to prolong the waiting any longer and immediately hand Bella over to her mother.  
  
"You're gonna be fine Hales. For now, you'll stay with Brooke and Nicky and me." I lean down and comfort her the most that anyone can right now. I watch in regret, wishing I could do something to make this better for her. The moment between mother and daughter is enough to silence the room. Even though the timing may not be perfect, I honestly don't think it ever will, I decide to get it all out in the open tonight so we can begin to help her through this. "When did this start Haley?"  
  
"A few months ago. When he made his return from his injury. Bella was up all night; she was coming down with an ear infection and was up the entire night. Nate got upset. He'd been at the bar with a few of his teammates drinking for a couple of hours and came home drunk.. He needed to sleep it off because they were leaving for a game the next morning. He couldn't have a baby keeping him up all night. He told me to go do something, anything. Just so long as I shut her up." I take a deep breath but continue spilling my story to my two closest friends. "I did everything I could, but she wouldn't stop crying. Nate got upset and was going to try himself. I stood in the doorway to her room and wouldn't let him in. He was so angry about her crying and I didn't know what he was planning on doing to her. I know he'd never hurt her but I was just afraid. He was drunk; he wasn't thinking clearly. Anything could have happened. He got even more pissed off. Told me I was being ridiculous. Then he slapped me." I reveal to them both as they stand there completely shocked that I've been putting up with him for this long.  
  
"I told him to stop it or get out. [i]Get out? It's my house Haley.[/i] That's how he responded to me before he hit the wall and put a hole in it. I went into Bella's room and locked the door behind me. I slept in the rocking chair all night." The tears are finally flowing as this worst memory has been brought forth once again. "It just got worse from that point on. He's drinking. Every night he comes home drunk. I never know what it's going to be next." I brush away some tears but will myself to explain everything. "I love him you guys. I know, you don't understand how I can, but I just do. I can't explain it either. And now with Bella and the new baby..."  
  
Lucas pulls me into his arms and Brooke reaches for the Kleenex, handing them to me eagerly. "We're going to help you through this. Both of you." Luke tells me. It's then that I realize that everything will be alright; somehow, everything will be alright. 


	5. The Reason Part 5

One Week Later  
  
I sit in my office and toy with the idea of making the one phone call that has been on my mind ever since Haley and Isabella first moved in with us a week ago. Do I call him? Do I let them work it out on their own? My mind struggles to find the right answer. Instead of dialing his number I dial the number to the house, hoping desperately that Brooke answers and not Haley.  
  
"Hello?" I hear her calm, sexy voice answer and I quietly thank god that it was really my wife.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." I smile, knowing that my calling will please her.  
  
"Hey husband!" All at once she allows the cheeriness to take over her originally quiet tone.  
  
"How's it going today? Is she doing any better?" I know this probably isn't what Brooke wants to discuss but I can't help myself. It's my best friend and my brother that we're talking about here.  
  
"She's awful today Luke" she stops mid sentence, "I think it's because she finally got in to the doctor and it's all really hitting home now." My heart sinks for my best friend. I've never been through anything remotely close to what she's going through right now but I can't help but feel as though I have, just because of the closeness we've always shared. "We've got to do something..." Her voice strays off as if she's trying to think of something we can do to help.  
  
I know then that I've got to do what I've been deciding back and forth between. "Uh... Brooke?" I don't wait for her to respond. It isn't necessary. "I gotta go. I'll be home for lunch today, okay?" I hang up the phone and glance at the clock. It's early still, only 10:30. I reach back for the receiver and fumble around in my Rolex looking for Nathan's phone number and dial it immediately, not wanting to give myself the time needed to reconsider.  
  
"Hullo?" His voice sounds muffled, as though I've woken him up. But I realize immediately that I don't care.  
  
"Nate?" I question, almost wondering if it's my brother on the other end of the line. "It's Luke." I pause momentarily trying to find the words I'm looking for. "We need to talk." I wait for him to respond and surprisingly he doesn't hesitate.  
  
"I don't need to talk to you." He spits back at me angrily.  
  
He infuriates me. How the hell could he possibly act this way? Doesn't he feel what she does? Or is he just too upset by the whole thing to let his emotions ring through? "Are you doing okay?" My voice softens and as much as I hate to ask him that, I almost feel sorry for the guy. He's lost the two best things that ever happened to him.  
  
"What do you think?" I can hear the rage in his voice and I pray silently that he's not going to do anything stupid. "Would you be alright if Brooke and Nicholas just up and left like that?" I suddenly hear the sorrow in his voice and can tell that he's genuinely sorry for his actions and what happened as a result of his moments of weakness.  
  
"I'm sorry man." Even though I hate to be the one apologizing to him- he physically harmed my best friend and my niece- he is my brother and I can't help but feel at least a little bit sorry for him. I give him a few seconds but he doesn't say anything. "Nate? I'm coming out there. I'll be there sometime tomorrow." I hang up before I give him a chance to tell me no, to refuse the visit. If I'm going to be able to make things right between those two I can't have hesitation on either of their parts.  
  
The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. I gave Nicky his bath, putting him in clean overalls and a white shirt for his Daddy's visit home for lunch and started a few loads of laundry in the meantime before settling down on the couch, a book in my hands. Yes, a book. Lucas has officially gotten to me. Ever since he gave me that copy of 'The Grapes of Wrath' way back when we first met in high school he's managed to push off numerous literature works on me. I can actually say I enjoy the time I spend on the couch, reading and relaxing when Nicky's down for a nap.  
  
I glance up as I hear the front door open and see Lucas appear at the door. "Hey." He says quietly, noticing his son asleep beside me in the bassinet. He leans down, planting a kiss on my forehead. "How are you?" I just nod. In all honesty I'm kind of worn out from the extra guests we've had in the house. Haley's great. She really is. But she's so torn up over Nathan and now the new baby that she isn't really doing the best job with Isabella lately. So I've been picking up the slack on that one and it's starting to wear me down, especially with my own son to look after too.  
  
"Where's Haley?" He asks quietly.  
  
I really don't know. "She put Bella down for a nap and borrowed the car. Said she was going out but didn't say where." I stand from the couch and he pulls Nicholas into his arms. Together we walk to the kitchen to get our lunch. "I made egg and olive. That okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good." He tells me, pointing at the kitchen table. "You sit. I'll fix the sandwiches." I do as I'm told and take our son from his arms, watching while he quickly puts our sandwiches together. "I called Nathan."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I can't stand to see Haley like this." She agrees with me. We've had this conversation numerous times over the past week. "I'm going to fly out to Chicago and see if I can't knock some sense in to him. Make him go to rehab or something." I tell my wife, hoping she'll understand where I'm coming from. "I hope you don't mind." I notice her face fall upon hearing the news that I'm going to be gone for a few days.  
  
"No, it's fine. I understand." She promises me quietly. "Besides, Haley's here. Nicky and I will be fine." I drop the sandwiches on the table in front of us, grabbing a Coke for myself and a bottle of Spring Water for Brooke. Caffeine is still off limits for her, with her still nursing the baby.  
  
"Thanks baby." I say, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I just want to try something- anything to get things better for them. It's obvious how much they need each other." 


	6. The Reason Part 6

He's staring glumly at their television. The house appears the same as I remember from our last visit. I take a deep breath, dreading what I have to do but knowing it has to be done nonetheless. I push the doorbell once, holding it in momentarily. If he's in as big a trance as he appears to be in, who knows what it might take to bring him out of it.  
  
"Hey..." I don't know what to say to him. Even though we're brothers, even though we've grown a lot closer than anyone expected over the years, there are still moments when words can not find either of us. He doesn't return the greeting, merely opening the door and pointing me in. I glance around the room. Pictures of Bella line the walls and the mantle about the fireplace. The playpen remains in its apparent corner. The toys remain scattered on the floor as they must have been left before the family reunion. The stroller is placed near the door in its folded up position and it's obvious that nothing has been touched since he's been home.  
  
He catches my eyes wandering the room and speaks quietly. "I can't bring myself to do anything with it." His voice is quiet, calm almost, yet still very upset by the unfolding situation. "I keep thinking that if I try to ignore what's happening, it's somehow going to change." He sinks down on the couch, the blank look returning to his eyes. Emotionless.  
  
"It's not going to change Nathan. Not unless you change." I have to be blunt with him. It's the only way he's going to get that through his thick head. He nods at me, not offering any insights as to what happened to them. "You gonna talk to me or what?" I prod, kind of turned off by the fact that I've traveled this far with no results.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" He stares straight ahead, torn apart by the last few weeks. "My girlfriend left me. She took our daughter with her. I haven't even heard from them Luke. Not one word. I know I haven't been the perfect person. I'm probably as far from that as any one person can be, but it doesn't make me care any less." A sigh of relief washes over me. He's actually going to open up to me. He's starting to break down. I can see it in his eyes. "I can't lose them." He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small black, velvet box and opens it up, immediately tearing up as he sees its contents. "I can't lose them, Luke."  
  
I stand there in shock upon realizing what he's holding in his hand. I glance over at him and I stand up, moving beside him as he's still turned, facing me. The ring inside the box is delicate,. Just like Haley. "So what are you going to do about it?" I quiz him, hoping he has some kind of answer for me. He hesitates momentarily as if to ask me if I'm stupid for asking him this.  
  
"You know Luke, I thought that's what you came here to tell me." Even though I'm his brother he's always hesitated to ask me for any kind of advice. "You call me spur-of-the-moment, tell me you're coming here and then you don't even have anything to offer?" He jumps up from the couch and heads toward the photos on the mantle. Isabella. Haley and Isabella just days after they brought her home from the hospital. Nathan and Isabella on the court after one of his home games. Nathan, Haley and Isabella at their first official family portrait, dressed to the nines in almost matching outfits.  
  
"I'll help you Nathan. You know that. But I can't fix this for you. You got yourself into this mess and now you've got to get yourself out. But I will help you." I'm glad that I finally seem to have gotten through to my little brother. It has taken years, but it looks like I may finally have done it!  
  
I pull him in to a tight hug. It's not the first but certainly seems more genuine than most have. I pull back, realizing he still is holding the ring box in his hand. "You planning on using that?"  
  
He offers me a saddened smile. "She'll never accept this Luke. And honestly, she's be crazy to."  
  
"No, Nathan. That's where you're wrong. That girl loves you will all she has to love. Even though you two have obviously been having some rough times, I think she'd take that ring without so much as a second thought..." I glance at him, his face still shocked from my revelation. "If I let her."  
  
His face drops. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"You've taken my best friend Nate and ruined her heart. That's not something you can do a second time easily." I hope he's getting my drift. "I know for a fact that Haley would take you back. But I'm not going to let you hurt her again. Something's got to change Nathan."  
  
"Do you think I don't know that?" He fires back at me, his temper rising immediately. "Luke, I'd do anything in the world to take back what I did. But I can't. It's too late. And now, I just have to figure out how to make it right..." He pauses, his eyes immediately drawing a blank. "I just don't know how, Luke." His voice instantly falls. "You've gotta help me Luke."  
  
We walk together into the kitchen, not speaking to each other. Opening the refrigerator, he reaches for two cokes and pulls a bag of chips off the counter, dumping them into a stray bowl. From the sight before me in the kitchen it's easy to see that he really has let his life fall apart since returning to Chicago. Empty beer bottles are strewn all over the counter. A half empty bottle of Tequila remains opened on the end of the counter near the sink. The lime to follow is turning brown from the incessant heat that permeates the house.  
  
I take a deep breath, realizing that the situation is far worse than I'd previously thought. "I think rehab would probably be the place to start. Maybe a break from the team. Some counseling perhaps..." I take notice of the glance he's shooting at me and realize that he's ready to do whatever it takes to get his family back together as one. 


	7. The Reason Part 7

A/N: I just wanted to give all my readers the heads up that this story is coming to a close. I have this chapter and one more then it's completed. However, don't worry! I've had such great response to this one, I figure I'll try out another idea I have in mind. More details for that will be available with the final posting for this one.  
  
Also, I haven't yet taken the time to do this, but it is very important to me. Without my readers the inspiration to continue this story would not exist. I just wanted to take this time to thank all my read and repliers. OTHlover04, tardychick06, Marissa-Xtreme Piper Fan, lala456, OneTreeHillGirl, laffertyluver23, evcrules, CHSIVA2005CHIC, starryskyangel1, and last but not least, lysser8312. Thanks so much for your encouragement!  
  
[hr]  
  
"You think that will work?" I ask my half-brother. I'm not so sure it will. Maybe it will help me as a person. But to win back Haley and Bella? I'm not so sure about that one...  
  
"It can't hurt anything Nathan." Lucas tells me. "Just remember what you're going after. Haley and Bella and the new baby." I hear him tell me, reminding me of what's important in my life. Wait. Did he just say [i]new baby[/i]?  
  
"New baby?" I can honestly say I have no clue of what he's talking about. "Haley's pregnant?"  
  
I can't believe that I just let that slip. Haley didn't want him to know. I told him. "Yeah... she is..." I tell him quietly. He stands from the table, slamming his fist into the wall beside us. Luckily, the wall doesn't budge.  
  
"How the fuck did I manage to screw everything up so bad?" He screams, a blood-curdling scream. "How Lucas?" He glares at me and momentarily I find myself wondering if he's going to lunge after me the way he's lunged at Haley so many other times. No wonder she left him. I've never seen my brother act like this before. Had I ever, it would have been stopped long before now. Nathan has a problem. A problem that no one is going to be able to solve other than himself and his conscience.  
  
"Look man. I'm gonna give you some time to process this." I warn him, backing away slightly. "I need to give Brooke a call and let her know I made it out here okay? Then I've got a few calls to make for the office. After that, we'll grab some dinner, okay?" He nods as his fist connects again with the wall. No wonder Haley's scared.  
  
[center][/center]  
  
"Hello?" Her voice sounds raspy, tired almost and I instantly regret leaving her alone with Nicholas when he's still so young, needs so much attention.  
  
"Brooke, sweetie, is everything okay?" I glance at my watch, hoping I haven't woken Nicholas up. It's early still, but not too early for him to be in bed by now.  
  
"Ugh, Luke..." She sighs into the phone. "Haley's been a nervous wreck all day since I told her you've gone to Chicago. She's been pacing this place since lunch and she won't sit down for more than five minutes at a time. Nicky can feel the tension and he's been fussy all day..."  
  
I feel the regret traveling through my body at having left her alone with our two-month old son, Haley and her ten-month old daughter. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's okay. It's not your fault." She tells me, her voice finally returning to its normal fun-loving tone. "So how's it going?" I groan at her question, wishing there was some way we could have avoided this situation.  
  
"Eh... not so good. He's miserable Brooke. Absolutely miserable. I'm trying to help him, to give him some idea of a way to make this right, but he's taking it all wrong. I can see just by the look on his face that he's thinking they'll get back together..." I stop, peeking out the door of the spare bedroom, hoping Nathan's no where to be found. When I see the empty hallway in front of me, I know it's safe to continue the conversation. "When I told him about the baby, he went off the deep end, Brooke. He punched the wall, he swore. He just went on a rampage. I don't know how long he's been like this, or how long he's been taking it out on Haley, but after seeing the way he acts, there's no saving this for those two..."  
  
"You told him about the baby?" She spits back at me. "Haley didn't want him to know..."  
  
"I know. It was an accident. We were just talking and it came out. Besides, I think it's better that he knows, rather than waiting... It'll just make everything worse to try and hide it from him." A silence fills the line between us, nothing but our own breathing filling the air. "Well... I need to make a few calls for the office before Nate and I grab some dinner. Love you sweetie. And I'll see you in a few days." We say our goodbyes and hang up the phone. Tonight's going to be wonderful.  
  
[center][/center]  
  
Before the conversation turns fiery, I jump in, wanting to make it known from the start that there's no guarantee for anything. "Nate. You need to know this. Just because I'm trying to help you and Haley out doesn't mean that things will ever go back the way they were before... well, before... you know..." He shakes his head at me angrily and I know right now that from here on out, things are not going to be the same between us. He's clearly disgusted with me.  
  
"You can give up all you want Luke. This is Haley. This is Bella. This is a new baby. I can't just put them all behind me and move on. I have to do this Lucas. I have to. I have to try and fix what I've destroyed. I have to prove that things will be different..." 


	8. The Reason Part 8 The End

  
  
A/N: This is it, the final chapter to The Reason. As I said before, I appreciate all the feedback you guys have provided me with. Without further ado, I present you, The Reason, the meaning behind the title and hopefully an ending in which you can take and use your imagination to come up with the perfect ending of your own...  
  
I stand on the front porch on the front porch of Brooke and Luke's house. I remind myself silently that I'm ready to do this. I'm ready to confront my future. Lucas stayed with me for almost two weeks in Chicago, working out the last minute details of my sudden departure from the team. He helped me list the house for sale and pack up all our belongings. Together, we rented a U-Haul van and loaded it all up. All of our belongings are in a new house, a house for Haley and Bella. I've been staying in a motel until I sign in to rehab tomorrow morning.  
  
We've been back in Tree Hill now for almost a week and the entire time I've been questioning my decision and whether or not I'm really doing the right thing. I take one last deep breath before lifting the knocker on the door and releasing it. The sight before me as the door opens takes my breath away. She's just as gorgeous as I remember. Gorgeous in her simple way that has always taken me by surprise. "You ready?" The air between us seems filled with an awkwardness, a silence we'd both like to have disappear into thin air.  
  
"Yeah." She shuts the door behind her and I'm glad I didn't have to confront Luke or Brooke then too. It would have been too much to handle.  
  
"I turned down the offer in Chicago." I tell my wife once we've got both Nicholas and Isabella settled in to bed for the night. "It's not right Brooke. Not for us." She stares at me with a blank expression written all over her face. "After watching Haley and Nathan, I don't want anything to come between us. My job here is enough. Anything in Chicago is just going to take away from the time I have to spend with you and Nicky."  
  
Her eyes fill with tears. "You're really doing that for us?" She was never to keen on the idea of moving to Chicago to begin with. As much as she likes the hubbub of activity that the city provides, she prefers the quite, calm life of Tree Hill. She's told me numerous times it's the perfect place to raise children.  
  
"I'm really doing that for us." I assure her as I draw her into my body, seeking comfort in her touch. "You and Nicky mean the world to me. I don't want to jeopardize that. Besides, the rest of our family is here."  
  
I sit across from Haley, making sure I give her the proper treatment she's been neglected of these past few months. We ate our meal in the existent silence, words not coming easily for either of us. The minimal conversation that did exist consisted of Bella. As the last of our plates are removed from the table and the coffee is brought to us, I decide it's now or never.  
  
I reach across the table and take her stiff hands in mine, hoping that she'll soften up, come to remember the touch we once shared. "Hales. I'm sorry about the last few months. I'm not a perfect person. I never have been." I stare at her, almost upset by the silence and the look I'm receiving in return. Couldn't she show some kind of emotion? Doesn't she realize how hard this is for me to do?. She sits there, staring straight at me, yet acting as though what I'm saying is just traveling in one ear and out the other.  
  
"I've done some things I wish I'd never done. To me. To you. To Bella. I can't take them back Haley. All I can do is keep learning from my mistakes and try to make myself a better person because of them." I pause momentarily, trying to find the right words and make them come out in a way that makes sense to her, in a way that makes her realize they aren't just words.  
  
"I know you'll never forget what I've done in the past but I want you to know I never intended to hurt you as badly as I did. I've been going through some rough times Haley and I never should have taken it out on you." What's coming next is the hardest part of all. I hope she'll understand why I'm doing what I'm going to do, understand that I'm trying to make some changes so that things can be right between us again.  
  
"Luke has helped me change my path Hales. He's helped me enroll in a rehab program, alcohol, abuse, some counseling. I'm going to leave you and Bella for now. So I can get back on track with my life and become the man you once knew me to be. But I wanted you to know this before I go." I squeeze her hands as I see the tears forming in her eyes once more. The tears that I know I've caused.  
  
"I've found a reason to change Haley. To change who I used to be. To change back to the person you once knew and loved so much." When I look up to the love of my life I take notice of the glance that is capable of asking, what, what is the reason?. "You're the reason."  
  
That same glance returns- the one that leaves her emotionless. The one that makes me think all of her previous feelings towards me have been lost. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm going to live every day of my life living with that, the knowing that I hurt the most important thing in the world to me. I wish I could make it all disappear. I want to be the one who can catch all your tears. I want to be the one there for you everyday for the rest of our lives." I reach in to the pocket of my suit jacket and pull out the small velvet box. Not the same one I showed Nathan. That one is stored away in the back of my dresser drawer. Waiting for a day when I can give it to her and give her the whole world. I open the box and slip the small silver ring from inside.  
  
She gasps from across the table but otherwise the blank expression remains. "It's not what you think Haley. We're no where near ready for that. Someday, hopefully, you can forgive me. Hopefully, someday we can move on and be together like we used to be. But for now, I just want you to know, you're my reason for making a change." I hold the ring out to her, letting her examine it. Letting her examine the inscription. The Reason. "It's merely a promise Haley. I'm going to change. And if you can't forgive, I understand. I do, really." She takes the ring from me, offering a tiny smile as she slides it on to her finger.  
  
"I love you Nathan. I always have and a part of me always will. But I can't make you any promises. You've hurt me too much. But I'll try too, okay?" With that, her meaningful words, I stand and move to her side of  
the table and take her in my arms, once again experiencing that loving,  
warm hug we used to be able to share so freely.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
COMING SOON...  
  
High school graduates Nathan Scott and Haley James have never failed to surprise their classmates. Their from-the-beginning doomed relationship has overcome every obstacle placed in front of them- the best-friend/half- brother, the internet pornography, junior prom, basketball season and tutoring sessions. Once again their relationship hits another bump in the road, this time putting them to the ultimate test. As Nathan's extremely low grades prevent him from gaining a full scholarship to college, he has to make the hardest decision of his life. What will his future hold? Deciding to join the Marines, Haley and Nathan must overcome tough times. Follow them through their next adventures in life, in Letters from Home, coming soon! 


End file.
